


Jealousy

by remymorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fanart, Heart, Jealousy, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Jealousy




End file.
